fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Azuma
|image= |name=Azuma |kanji=アズマ |romanji=''Azuma'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Wizard |previous occupation= |team=Seven Kin of Purgatory |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart |relatives= Hades(adoptive father) Ultear(adoptive sister) Kain(adoptive brother) Zancrow(adoptive brother) Rustyrose(adoptive brother) Meredy(adoptive sister) Zoldeo(adoptive brother) |magic=Explosion Magic Tree Magic |alias= |manga debut= Chapter 213 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Azuma is a member of the most powerful Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. He is the last of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be revealed, but the first one to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, brown eyes, a goatee, long sideburns, and brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has a straight dark streak running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. He wears ornate Renaissance-style clothing that has shoulder and leg flaps. The top half of this clothing is light green, and his muscular abdominals are prominent underneath this. His pants are orange and his shoes are white. He has two crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Personality Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion at anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, being a child, being a cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him. After Azuma battle with Mirajane, he began to acknowledge Fairy Tail's power and the immense faith that it possesses. However, when Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics, to face them. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, even when he was getting pummeled by powerful attacks, he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of the fight. If his battle concludes before he has had enough "fun", he will grow disappointed. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks Wendy with explosions and narrowly misses her, due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Pantherlily then immediately charges him and Azuma blasts him with Brevi. However, Pantherily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Pantherlily. Pantherlily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the other's attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he ran, Azuma's explosions could hit him. Before he can attack Pantherlily with a well-aimed explosion, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for an attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst '''to defeat all his opponents. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail comprised only cats and children. He then leaves the area, and later, he comments that all his guild members had arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they were women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail was. He creates an explosion at their location that hurts them and notes that he would not have to use his full power against them. Lisanna then asks Mirajane to use her Satan Soul, and Azuma recognizes that Mirajane is the "Demon Mirajane" that he heard about. He politely asks for a serious match against the Demon, but when Mirajane doesn't respond, he traps Lisanna in a set of winding tree roots and sets a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, all to get Mirajane to fight him seriously, as the only way for the roots to disappear would be for Mirajane to defeat him. Mirajane then changes to her Satan Soul form and kicks Azuma. Azuma, smiling happily at the thought of fighting against such a strong opponent, begins fighting back with his Explosion Magic and Tree Magic. Due to his skillful combination of the two magics and the facts that Mirajane could barely sustain her Demon form and also constantly checked back on the timer, Azuma gains the upper hand in the battle and retains it even until the timer was down to about 20 seconds. Mirajane, realizing that she can't win due to the lack of time and her lack of magic, reverts back to her normal form and runs toward Lisanna despite Azuma's protests for her to continue battling him. She then hugs Lisanna and says that there is someone in the guild who can defeat Azuma, and protects her from the blast, leaving her status currently unknown. Disappointed and upset at the loss of his opponent, Azuma regains his stoic composure and solemnly walks away from the scene. He is later seen exploring the island, with a serious look on his face. As it begins raining, he sits down on some rocks and takes off his shirt to clean himself. Rustyrose encounters him and comments on him being battle-worn. Azuma says that it's because he fought a powerful opponent, and that they shouldn't estimate the power of Fairy Tail, which comes not from their magic, but from their incredible faith, which they can transform and wield likes blades, much like Meredy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 Magic and Abilities Detonation.jpg|Explosion Magic and Tree Manipulation Magic Brevi.jpg|Brevi Direct Line.jpg|Unknown Exploding Attack Tower_Burst.jpg|Tower Burst Chain_Burst.jpg|Chain Burst Burst_Claw.jpg|Burst Claw Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|180-Second Time Bomb Mini_Explosion.jpg|Mini Explosions Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|Inescapable Tree Bind Ensnare_5pt.jpg|Five-Point Ensnare Tree_Shield.jpg|Tree Shield ''Caster Magic User:'' As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly powerful wizard who uses Lost Magic. * '''Explosion Magic: It is a form of Lost Magic which allows him to create deadly explosions at will with simple hand motions :*'Brevi' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. "Brevi" is the Italian Plural Word for "Short", often used for indicate distances from one point to another one, hence the name. :*'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipes the opponent with the root simultaneously. :*'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used his Tree Magic to entangle his opponent at five different limbs, he uses this move to release a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots that soon after will hit his opponent. It was used against Mirajane, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. :*'Linear Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, it was first used in a surprise attack on Wendy and later was presumably about to be used against Pantherlily before Azuma canceled it. Azuma aims his finger at an opponent and releases a thin shock wave in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the entire length of the line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) :*'Mini Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, this is Azuma's form of hand-to-hand combat in which he creates small explosions near his person to repel his enemy's punches. It was used against Mirajane while she was in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) :*'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Charle, Mest, and even the airborne Pantherlily all at once. :*'180'-'Second Time Bomb': Seen but not formally named, Azuma placed a 180-second time bomb at a location where he trapped Lisanna in a set of roots. It seemed to take the place of a seal, and had an actual timer that would only stop if he was defeated in battle first. It had an enormous blast. * Tree Magic: It is a form of Lost Magic that allows him to manipulate and produce trees, particularly their roots, which he mainly uses to bind his opponents to make them easier targets for his explosions. :*'Inescapable Tree Bind': An unnamed "attack", Azuma summons several winding tree roots around an opponent that completely binds him/her. The only way for an opponent to escape from this is if Azuma was defeated. This was used in conjunction with the 180 second time bomb on Lisanna so that he could get Mirajane to properly fight him in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) :*'Five-Point Ensnare': An unnamed attack, Azuma summons five long and thin roots out of the ground to ensnare his opponent at five different limbs (for Mirajane, it was her tail and each of her legs and arms). This is used as a precursor to his Chain Burst 'attack, which creates fast-moving explosions alongst the lengths of each of the roots that will eventually hit his opponent. Mirajane managed to break away from the roots, however. (Unnamed) :*'Sideswiping Root: An unnamed attack, Azuma summons a long root towards his airborne opponent and sideswipes the opponent with it. He also produced an explosion along the root with his Burst Claw 'move. (Unnamed) :*'Tree Shield: An unnamed defensive spell, Azuma crosses his arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield himself. (Unnamed) :*'Tree Merge': An unnamed move in which Azuma merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still cast his Explosion Magic whilst merged into trees. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He was seen fighting Mirajane on equal terms in her demon form in close combat with the help of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 13 Enhanced Durability: Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 7-8 During his fight with Mirajane, also was able to continue fighting after taking a kick to the stomach from Mirajane while she had Satan Soul activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 ''Enhanced Reflexes: ''Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that with one of his own spells. Major Battles VS. Pantherlily, Doranbolt, & Wendy='WON' VS. Mirajane, & Lisanna='UNDETERMINED' Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart